Feuer und Licht I : Wege der Freiheit
by believeinangel
Summary: Ace ist drei Jahre vor Ruffy los gezogen um ein Pirat zu werden Was wird auf dieser Reise geschehen? Und kann man den Menschen finden den man am meisten liebt? Eins ist sicher, das Leben als Pirat wird niemals langweilig werden! Die Geschichte von: Portgas D. Ace und Faith Shanks beginnt jetzt!
1. Prolog: Freiheit

**A/N: Hey meine Lieben, das hier ist meine erste Fan Fiction und ich werde sie in Deutsch hier hoch stellen, da ich mich in meiner Muttersprache doch etwas wohler fühle. Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare und vorallem auch konstruktiver Kritik freuen, da  
da man sich mit ihr doch immer noch weiterentwickeln kann.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece... sadly

_**Prolog: Freiheit**_

: Freiheit

_Loketown war eine ruhige Stadt, klein, verschlafen und furchtbar langweilig. In dieser kleinen Einöde, die nur für ihre Eisenbahnen und Nudelsuppen bekannt war, wuchs ein Mädchen auf, das eigentlich nie hätte geboren werden dürfen. Die Welt barg viele Gefahren vor allem für die Kinder berühmter Piraten und nicht anders ging es Faith Shanks. Sie war die Tochter eines der berühmtesten und wohl ungewöhnlichsten Piraten die je existiert haben oder existieren sollten. Der rote Shanks hatte sie vor gut 17 Jahren hier ins Exil verbannt, klar er wollte sie nur vor der Marine, anderen Kopfgeldjägern oder Piraten schützen und das Mädchen liebte ihren Vater über alles, aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht verstehen das er sie hier zurückgelassen hatte. Ihre Ziehmutter war immer gut zu ihr gewesen. Faith mangelte es an nichts, sie hatte Freunde und arbeitete in einem Waffenladen mitten in der Stadt. Sie war nicht reich und trotzdem langte das Geld das sie verdiente zum Leben, doch trotz all dieser Tatsachen war sie unendlich traurig. Das Leben in diesem „Exil" tat ihr nicht gut, es schadete ihr nicht nur sondern zerstörte sie, manchmal hatte die Tochter des Piraten das Gefühl in tausend Teile zerbrechen zu müssen. Sie war wie ein Vogel der fliegen konnte wohin er wollte, aber nur auf einem eingezäunten Gebiet und wenn sie von Freiheit sprach, so tadelte ihre Ziehmutter sie nur und redete ihr ein wie gut ihr Leben hier doch war und wie schlecht es dort draußen sein würde. Oft wenn die Langeweile, Einsamkeit und all die Hoffnungslosigkeit sie zu überrollen schien kletterte sie mitten in der Nacht hinauf zu dem einzigen Ort auf der kleinen Frühlingsinsel an dem sie etwas von der Freiheit, die das Mädchen sich so sehr wünschte, fühlen konnte, das sogenannte „Diamondbeach Kliff". Einer wunderschönen riesigen Klippe direkt am Meer. Die junge Frau ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht was in der Stadt los war und es war ihr herzlich egal, alles war egal, solange sie nur auf dem scharfkantigen Felsen sitzen konnte, ein sanfter Wind mit ihren Haaren spielte und sie dem ewigen Lied der Wellen lauschen konnte. In dieser Zeit interessierte sie nur eine Sache wirklich, denn alles andere verlor an Bedeutung. Sie hatte einen Traum. Faith würde ihre Freiheit zurückerlangen, Abenteuer erleben und all diese Erlebnisse würde sie aufschreiben. Ein Buch über Freiheit zu schreiben, etwas so banales und unwichtiges konnte nur ihr einfallen und doch für einen Träumer bedeutete manchmal eine solche Kleinigkeit die Welt. Genau das tat es auch, denn sie war eine Träumerin und würde niemals etwas daran ändern wollen._


	2. 1 Ein Junge Namens Ace

**Viel Spaß dabei :)**

Disclaimer: I won't own one piece ever... somethings clearly wrong with this... :(

_**Ein Junge Namens Ace**_

Faith stand in dem kleinen Waffenladen und zog ihre Uniform zurecht, was nur von der Tatsache her ruhte, dass sie sich zu Tode langweilte und das Quietschen des Putzlappens auf dem großen Schild über dem Eingang machte das alles auch nicht besser. Sie seufzte leise und kletterte sie riesige Stahlleiter herunter und betrachtete das Schild, das nun nach allen Regeln der Kunst funkelnd und strahlend die Aufschrift „Armor's Heaven" zum Besten gab. Was für ein Tag… meinte die Tochter von Shanks zu sich selbst und klopfte sich etwas Staub von der grünen Arbeitsuniform. Sie trat in den Laden und warf den Putzlappen in das Gesicht ihres Arbeitgebers. Ich bin fertig, Tammy! sagte Faith lustlos. Tammy nahm sich den dreckigen Stofffetzen aus dem Gesicht und lief rot an vor Wut, doch bevor der fette Ladenbesitzer in sein übliches Geschrei ausbrach sah er Faith Gesichtsausdruck und sein Blick wurde milder. Na hau schon ab. Heute ist hier eh nichts los gurgelte der Fette und kratzte sich am Bauch. Faith sah ihn ungläubig an und ein erleichtertes Grinsen schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. Na endlich, Danke T. rief sie ihrem Chef zu und verschwand im hinteren Teil des Ladens der ihr als Umkleide diente. Die junge Frau zog als allererste das fürchterliche Haarband, mit dem sie ihren Dutt festgehalten hatte, aus ihren Haaren, diese fielen ihr wie ein weicher Schleier über Rücken und Schultern. Lächelnd strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne um sich kurz den schimmernden dunklen rot Ton anzusehen, der ihrem Vater seinen Namen verlieh. Faith war stolz auf ihr Haar, denn es war die einzige Ähnlichkeit die sie zum roten Shanks aufwies und genau wie bei ihrem alten Herrn waren sie eins ihrer zwei Markenzeichen. Als nächstes löste sie die grüne Uniform, faltete diese ordentlich zusammen und nahm sich ihre eigenen Kleider wieder, schlüpfte in ihre kurze, blaue Hose und ihr geliebtes schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem weißen Flügel Aufdruck. Endlich konnte die rot Haarige frei atmen und eine gewisse schwere, die sie vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte, viel von ihr ab, als sie die schnalle des breiten schwarzen Lederarmbandes schloss und zu dem Hut griff, der in ihrem Schließfach hing. Dieser Hut bedeutete Faith Shanks mehr als sie jemals zugeben würde, er war aus einem weichen, robusten Material gefertigt und besaß ein rotes Hutband, das wunderschön schimmerte selbst in dem dämmrigen Licht des Waffenladens. Ihr Vater hatte es der angehenden Waffenhändlerin zur Geburt hinterlassen, er hatte ihn einst selbst getragen und er hatte Faith lange Zeit nicht gepasst, weshalb sie ihn an einer Schnur um den Hals gebunden trug, doch nun passte er dem Mädchen fast und sie trug ihn auf dem Kopf. Als Faith auf die Straße kam wehte ihr ein extrem kalter und starker Wind entgegen der dunkle Wolken mit sich brachte. _Na wunderbar_ dachte die rot Haarige und hielt ihren Hut fest, als erneut eine starke Böe gegen ihren Körper peitschte. Die Straßen waren vollkommen leer, das deutete auf einen Sturm hin und so ging sie eiligen Schrittes die Steintreppe und Gassen entlang bis sie zur Nudel-Bar von Luigi Ridanelli oder Pfeifen Lui, wie ihn die Bewohner der Stadt nannten kam, schnell betrat sie die warme Schenke und freute sich dem Wind und dem angehenden Regen entkommen zu sein. Die Bar war fast nicht gefüllt, die meisten Menschen würden jetzt wohl daheim mit ihren Familien vor dem Kamin sitzen und sich mit Tee irgendwo ein kuscheln. Faith lies den Blick schweifen um sich einen Überblick über die Schenke zu verschaffen, da saß ein dicker Kerl mit Hut in der dunklen Ecke, eine Kellnerin lungerte hinter den Tresen herum, Lui saß hinter der Bar und nestelte an einem Flachmann herum und die anderen üblichen Leute saßen herum und schlürften Nudelsuppe. Doch in der so vertrauten Kneipe saß eine Gestalt die Faith's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, nicht weil sie besonders auffällig war (und das war sie), sondern weil diese eine Person einfach nicht in dieses Bild passte. Sie verschlang die Nudeln als hätte sie noch nie etwas gegessen und dazu kippte sie den Inhalt ihres Glases in sich hinein. Faith beobachtete die Gestalt kurz und begann los zu lachen, als sie blau anlief , weil sie sich gibt's denn da zu lachen? fragte der Fremde mit einem bösen Blick. Verzeih. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. sagte die Rothaarige lächelnd und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Nicht so schlimm. sagte die Gestalt und sah Faith an. Ihr Herz blieb kurz stehen als sie in das paar mitternachtsschwarze Augen sah und auch der Fremde hielt inne, während er ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Lächelnd streckte die Gestalt Shanks Tochter ihre Hand entgegen. Ich bin Portgas D. Ace, aber Ace reicht. stellte sich der Junge mit den schwarzen Augen vor. Faith nahm die Hand ebenfalls lächelnd entgegen. Faith Shanks freut mich. erwiderte die Angesprochene. Ace versteifte sich und wurde -Shanks? Der ROTE Shanks? Bist du mit ihm verwandt? fragte der Junge entgeistert und verhaspelte sich fast. Faith zögerte. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht ihren Namen einfach so bei einem Fremden aus zu plappern? Sie verfluchte sich selbst in die Tiefen der Hölle antwortete allerdings Wahrheitgemäß wenn auch sehr zögerlich. Ja, er ist mein Vater. sie fixierte Ace mit einem bösen Blick. Aber wehe du erzählst es irgendwem! der Angesprochene lachte. Das werde ich nicht, versprochen. Weist du sagte er leise. Ich bin selber Pirat, oder auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Die junge Shanks lächelte ihn an und setzte sich neben Ace an die Bar. Als sie auf die Theke schaute, sah sie einige Karte und eine merkwürdige Gerätschaft liegen. Neugierig griff die Piratentochter danach und betrachtete die Apparatur, die sie stark an einen Kompass erinnerte. Die Nadel war rot und weiß an den spitzen, sie war in eine Glaskugel eingelassen und zeigte auf den Boden. Das ist wunderschön! sagte sie fasziniert und hielt das kleine Gerät vorsichtig an seinem braunen Lederarmband fest. Kennst du das nicht? nach einem Kopfschütteln seitens des Mädchens fuhr Ace fort. Das ist ein LogPort. Er ist eine Art Kompass, allerdings zeigt er nicht nach Norden sondern wird von den Magnetfeldern verschiedener Inseln angezogen und zeigt auf diese. Wenn man allerdings einmal ein Magnetfeld anvisiert hat dauert es eine gewisse Zeit bis er sich aufgeladen hat. Erklärte der Pirat. Das Mädchen nickte, während das blasse Blau ihrer Augen zu einem traurigen, gewitterwolkengrau transformierte. _Diese Art von Freiheit werde ich wohl niemals erleben können_. dachte sie sich traurig. Ace bemerkte wie der Blick des rothaarigen Mädchens trüb wurde. Hey. Schau doch nicht so betrübt! er hatte keine Ahnung wieso sie auf einmal so reagierte und war leicht überfordert damit, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Wie wärs wenn du mich hier ein bisschen herum führst und die Stadt zeigst? schlug der Junge vor. Ok, aber nur wenn du mir erzählst wie du hier gelandet bist. antwortete Faith wieder lächelnd, da ihr die Idee wirklich gefiel. Ace grinste. Geht klar. mit diesen Worten stand er auf und Shanks Tochter konnte ihn zum ersten Mal im ganzen betrachten. Ace war gut einen Kopf größer als Faith und war sehr athletisch Gebaut. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die ihm in den Nacken vielen und von einem orange/braunen Hut leicht in die Stirn gedrückt wurden. Der Pirat hatte ein kantiges, liebenswürdiges Gesicht mit feinen Zügen und mitternachtsschwarzen Augen, die von leicht geschwungenen Augenbraun noch betont wurden. Portgas D. Ace trug ein offenes gelbes Hemd mit hoch gekrempelten Ärmeln, seine schwarze Hose hing lässig an seiner Hüfte und wurde mit einem braunen Gürtel fest gehalten, an dem eine Pistole hing. Dazu trug er schwarze feste Schuhe und einen blau grünen Seesack mit Schulterriemen. Als Faith auf die Tür zu ging hielt der Schwarzhaarige ihr Gentleman like die Tür auf, was das Mädchen sehr überraschte. Die beiden traten auf die Straße und strömender Regen prasselte auf sie nieder. Willst du immer noch eine Stadtführung haben? fragte das Mädchen lachend als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Begleiters sah. Klar! Das war doch meine Idee! rief Ace dem schon die ersten Wassertropfen von seinem orange/braunen Hut troffen. Mit einem Nicken ging Faith voran und erklärte ihrem Begleiter die Stadt. Also diese Insel ist von verschiedenen Strudeln umgeben und außerdem noch einem Felsenriff, da durchzukommen ohne sich Auszukennen ist unmöglich. sagte Faith während sie die breite, mit Kopfstein gepflasterte, Straße entlang lief. Das habe ich gemerkt. Mein Floß ist an den Felsen zu Grunde gegangen. Wortwörtlich! knirschte Ace. Ach Herr je. Naja auf jeden Fall das hier ist die Hauptstraße sie führt direkt zum Marinestützpunkt hier in Loketown. So ging das gut fünf Stunden Ace und Faith liefen durch die Stadt, lachten, Ace stelle fragen und die kleinere beantwortete diese gerne. Faith fühlte sich wohl bei dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er brachte sie zum Lachen und es war schön seinen Geschichten zu lauschen. Ace ging es nicht anders. Er war fasziniert von dem rothaarigen Mädchen, wie sie sprach, sich bewegte und ihre Ansichten. Der junge Pirat hatte schweigend zu gehört, als seiner Begleiterin ihm von ihrer Situation erzählte und ihm wurde klar, dass sie mit Herz und Seele Piratin war auch wenn das Mädchen es selbst nicht wusste. Am frühen Abend saßen die beiden am Strand und Faith erklärte Ace wie das Riff vor der Insel zustande kam, als ihr etwas einfiel. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen! sagte die Rothaarige lächelnd, stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von ihren noch feuchten Kleidern. Ace tat es ihr gleich und nickte. Klar, ich bin hinter dir. erwiderte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Faith lief einen felsigen Weg hinauf, der schon bald einer nackten Wand aus Stein wich. Sie kletterte voran und Ace hielt ohne Probleme mit ihr mit. Was zur Hölle? sagte Ace überrascht, als er auf die große Klippe trat und die wundervolle Aussicht erblickte. Die untergehende Sonne färbte den Himmel golden und der Ozean spiegelte die letzten Lichtstrahlen wieder. Das ist beeindruckend! meinte er anschließend. Ja nicht? Das ist das Diamond Beach Kliff. Ich bin immer hier um diese Zeit. entgegnete Faith, danach war alles still. Die beiden saßen an der Kante des Kliffs, schwiegen und sahen sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und ehe sie sich versahen war es tiefste Nacht. Wir sollten zurück gehen. sagte Ace nach einiger Zeit. Ja, das sollten wir. meinte die Rothaarige dann. Sie hörte wie Ace auf stand und ihr die Hand entgegen streckte, dankbar lies sie sich aufhelfen und die beiden liefen zurück in die Stadt, vorbei an den Häusern und Läden bis zu einer kleinen Kreuzung. Hier muss ich rein. meinte Faith und zeigte auf ein kleines Haus mit blauem Dach. Die Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und man hörte besorgte Stimmen. Anscheinend wirst du schon vermisst. grinste Ace belustigt. Anscheinend. Also bis dann erwiderte Faith ebenfalls grinsend und wandte sich zum Gehen. Warte! hielt ihr Begleiter sie zurück. Ich habe noch 2 Tage bis der Logport wieder aufgeladen ist und habe mein neues Floß auch noch nicht fertig. Treffen wir uns morgen Nachmittag wieder oben an der Klippe. Faith lächelte. In Ordnung, dann bis morgen sagte sie und tippte sich aus Spaß an den Hut. Ace hob die Hand zum Gruß und dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Faith ging ins Haus und Ace machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Unterkunft.


End file.
